Orthopedic supplies for addressing problems with the thumb are known. A "thumb guide" published by the Assignee of the subject Application is exemplary of the prior art. This "thumb guide" (Brochure B5-025161) is made of record in this Application through the concurrent filing of an Information Disclosure Statement and PTO Form-1449. More specifically it is the Applicant's product, as exemplified by Models No. 25-160 Series; 25-170002 and 25-120003.
The subject products are known as sewn orthopedic soft appliances and braces. The only means to obtain the rigidity necessary to stabilize the injured joint is by using metal or plastic straps referred to as "stays". The stays are actually sewn into the product identified in FIG. 1 of the drawings as Prior Art 1. To be noted is the abducted hand piece at the top portion which is shown in reverse appearance as in Prior Art 2. In Prior Art 1 it will be seen that there is a stay which is positioned, curved and secured by webbing.
More particularly, as shown in Prior Art 2, internal binding and internal seams are positioned around a thumb engaging portion of the splint. While the stay as shown is acceptable, it leaves something to be desired since the subject stay does not easily conform to the patient to give all the necessary support and immobilization. Moreover, some stays may be too rigid, and are too uncomfortable, or even worse will "dig" into the skin.
While low temperature formable plastic closed-cell polyolefin are known and have been used as splinting materials in a number of orthopedic products, they have not been readily used in sewn orthopedic soft appliances of the type discussed. The particular material involved is known by the Trademark VOLARA.RTM.. VOLARA.RTM. foam is formable through a variety of techniques at temperatures normally not exceeding 200.degree. F. In addition, the product can be stitched or sewn with traditional yarns or threads.
In addressing the problem of the patient, the best immobilization of the wrist is obtained by immobilizing both the wrist and the thumb. By stabilizing the dorsal and palmar aspects of the wrist, flexion, extension, and rotation of the radius and ulnar is prevented. This type of stabilization is typically achieved with traditional wrist splints with palmar and dorsal stays. By immobilizing the Metacarpophalangeal (MCP) and basal joints of the thumb, the carpal bones of the wrist are held stable and radial/ulnar deviations are limited. This type of stabilization is typically achieved with traditional thumb spicas. The best and complete immobilization of the wrist can be obtained by combining a wrist splint with a thumb spica. This type of product is especially beneficial in post-surgical treatment of wrist and thumb injuries. However, and in addition, the same can be used to address treatment of the Basal Joint Arthritis; DeQuervain's Tenosynovitis; tendonitis; cumulative trauma disorders of the thumb and wrist; severe wrist sprains; strains/sprains of the thumb joint (MCP); wrist sprains in the Carpal region; advanced Carpal Tunnel Syndrome; or after cast removal for severe wrist fractures. Historically, wrist splints with abducted thumb pieces have been employed in these applications. To be noted, again referencing both Prior Art drawings, the abducted thumb piece is constructed with metal stays and does not conform comfortably to provide adequate immobilization with a cradle like effect on the thumb.